The present invention relates to a DC power supply and in particular, a DC motor drive and more particularly, to an integrated, fully protected DC motor drive, for example, for DC brushed motors. In particular, the present invention relates to a fully integrated motor drive circuit including the power switches as well as an integrated circuit used in the motor drive circuit.
There is a need for DC motor drives particularly in the range of 100 to 350 watts and powering DC motors in the 12 to 14 volt range, for example used in automotive applications, such as for blower fan motors. There is also need for a controller integrated circuit for controlling such DC motors.